El calor mata
by ananeko123
Summary: En un día tan caluroso, Madoka y Kyoya aprenderán a disfrutarlo o los matara.


**Ohayo…. Minna… aquí les traigo otro one-shot, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Sting: ¿De quién trata?**

**Yo: De quienes más, de mi pareja hetero favorita**

**Kyoya: Pero tú me amas porque me involucras con otra persona**

**Yo: Te amo, pero es divertido verte con Madoka**

**Sting: Deje de ridiculeces, me causan fastidio**

**Kyoya: No me digas que estas celoso…**

**Sting: Cállate bestia, mejor empecemos**

**Yo: oye eso lo digo yo… bueno Beyblade Metal Fusión ni los personajes me pertenecen…**

**DISFRUTENLO**

Era un día muy caluroso en Beycity, nuestra amiga mecánica estaba reparando a Pegasus, cuando le llego el correo.

Señorita Amano-la llamo el cartero desde afuera de la tienda

Ya voy-dijo ella levantándose de su asiento, pero sintió una fuerte ola de calor que tuve que resistir

Al salir de la tienda vio a un hombre que le dio una carta para luego irse por donde vino, ella solo le sonrió y le dio las gracias

¿Para quién será?-dijo ella al voltearla y ver que era para Kyoya, De seguro es de Kakeru-dijo esto para entrar a la tienda ya que el sol la estaba matando literalmente.

Pero se preguntaran porque una carta para Kyoya llego hacia la tienda de Madoka, pues la solución es la siguiente.

**Flashback**

Hace un mes, Madoka estaba reparando a beys cuando alguien baja por las escaleras, causando que ella se asustara y cuando vio era el mismísimo Rey de las Bestia.

Ah…Kyoya ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo ella aun intentando pasar el susto que le dio el peliverde

Pues...me preguntaba…si…bueno-dije este un poco nervioso con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, lo cual ella lo noto

Sucede algo, tus mejillas están rojas, tienes fiebre-dijo la castaña un poco preocupada

No…bueno…me preguntaba…si…podía-dijo el peliverde más nervioso de costumbre, pero tuvo el valor para decir, VIVIR EN TU CASA-dijo esto último gritándolo

¿Kyoya?, pues claro que te dejo, eres mi amigo-dijo ella sonriendo muy dulcemente lo cual hizo que el peliverde se sonrojara más.

Me dejas vivir aquí, enserio-dijo el volteando hacia el escritorio de ella para que no vea su cara más roja que los pelos de Gingka

Si, además me siento sola sin mi padre-dijo ella bajando la cabeza con un tono triste

Bueno, donde dormiré-dijo el peliverde con un típico tono frio

En la habitación de huéspedes-dijo la castaña parándose de donde estaba y haciendo que el peliverde la siguiera.

**Acabo Flashback**

Madoka estaba subiendo las escaleras para darle la carta que le llego a Kyoya de su hermano menor, el calor era inmenso, casi nunca había ese tipo de clima por Beycity, así que antes de que llegara a la habitación del peliverde, se le ocurrió ponerse algo más ligero, entonces primero fu a su cuarto y se puso un polo con tiras y unos shorts muy cortitos. La castaña se dirigió donde el peliverde, al tocar la puerta no obtuvo respuesta ya que pensó que estaría durmiendo, cuando la abrió no lo vio y entonces decidió dejar la carta en su escritorio donde estaba Leone.

¿Madoka?-la llamo, cuando ella voltio vio al peliverde con el torso descubierto, solo lo cubría una toalla en la parte de la cintura dejando ver también sus piernas.

Ky…Kyoya-dijo llevándose sus manos hacia su cara para cubrirse al ver así al peliverde, Vine a entregarte una carta que llego de Kakeru- dijo muy nerviosa

Gracias-dijo el con una dulce y rara para sí sonrisa

Está bien, entonces me iré-dijo ella para aproximarse la puerta cuando el llamo a la castaña

Madoka, me harías un favor-dijo este al verla que tenía puesta una ropa muy pequeña y entonces se sonrojo

¿Qué sucede?-dijo ella evitando su nerviosismo, BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP!-`` ¿Por qué me siento así al verlo?´´-pensó poniéndose sus mejillas con un leve color carmesí

Puedes prender el ventilador, te lo agradecería-dijo ese para echarse a su cama

Y tú, ¿por qué no lo apagas?-dijo ella un poco molesta

Porque me da flojera-dijo el cerrando sus ojos

Está bien, pero la próxima vez lo hará tú mismo-dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia el artefacto para prenderlo y lo cual fue mejor por el calor que hacía ese día.

Así está bien, por cierto me gusta tu atuendo-dijo el mirándola de reojo, lo cual ella se puso roja como tomate.

Hace calor, además no veo que te pongas algo de ropa-dijo ella llevándose sus manos a su cintura

Quiero provocarte-dijo el con un sonrisa de picaría

Pervertido-dijo ella poniéndose aún más roja que los cabellos de Gingka

Te ves linda roja-dijo el soltando una pequeña risita

Cállate, mejor me voy-dijo ella a punto de abrir la puerta, pero unas manos la abrazaron haciendo que no escape, Ky...Kyoya ¿Qué haces?-dijo muy roja

Ahora eres mi presa, no te dejare salir de aquí-dijo el con una sonrisa maliciosa

Idiota, suéltame hace mucho calor-dijo la castaña intentando zafarse el agarre del ojiazul, pero él siendo más fuerte la tumbo a la cama y se puso encima de ella

¿Qué sucede?, no puedes resistirte-dijo con un tono seductor, Serás mía-susurro en su oído

Kyoya se acercó a Madoka y le dio un beso lleno de pasión, ella se dejó y esa fue su noche maravillosa con la persona que ama.

Te amo Madoka-dijo el ojiazul sonriendo

Yo también Kyoya-dijo la castaña acomodándose en su pecho y quedándose dormidos.

El calor no se combate sino se disfruta, hasta que te puede matar literalmente.

**Por fin lo termine, bueno no pude hacer lemmon porque no estaba muy inspirada.**

**Kyoya: Que bien que no hiciste lemmon **

**Yo: Quería, pero aún no se como**

**Madoka: Yo porque tengo que estar con Kyoya**

**Yo: Porque me gusta la pareja que hacen**

**Madoka: Mmm… entonces si lo bese te va a gustar**

**Yo:*saco un cuchillo con un aura asesina* Lo besas y te corto el cuello**

**Madoka: Esta bien…mejor me cayó**

**Espero que les haya gustado, no vemos en la próxima actualización, tambien decirles que me inspire de dos auroras una es Hisaki Raiden y la otra es Shizuka-Crazy, les mando saludos.**

**SAYONARA…**


End file.
